Childish Mistakes
by shadowandhawk
Summary: what would sesshie and inuyasha be like as children? and what would they be like as children in our period? if you want to know, check out this fic!
1. Default Chapter

C/N: first thing you're gonna ask is what C/N stands for.I am not the author.only the measly correcter.and I post.but that's usually about it! However, I do all these messages, thus C/N! now, I know this story may not fit at all in the feudal era, but it isn't supposed to! And yes, the characters are a little OOC, but you have to remember that they are children, and weren't you different when you were 3 from what you are like now? Anyways, onto the reason you came.the ff!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha, or sesshie for that matter. Inu-chan does come over to my house and participate in my emails a lot. And I currently own 3 Inuyasha DVD's, 2 posters, many ff's, and all of my school supplies are covered in him!  
  
CHILDISH MISTAKES  
  
Written by - Shadow  
  
Corrected by - Hawk  
  
Inuyasha gulped as his parents disappeared over the horizon. Alone for a whole week.  
  
With Sesshoumaru.  
  
He finally stopped waving and let his hand settle by his side. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside the house. Inuyasha watched in horror as his older brother locked the door. All chances of escape were abandoned.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled at his younger brother for a full minute before  
  
breaking into a smile. A smile that sent Inuyasha's ears bristling, and his eyes to  
  
wide.  
  
"You better be nice to me. Or I'll tell mom and dad!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "As if they would listen. All they hear when you talk is 'Bark, bark'. Like a little puppy."  
  
Inuyasha scowled back at his brother. "That's not true!!!"  
  
"Yes it is. Why do you think they always tell you to be quiet? Because they hear you barking like a puppy. They said if you don't start acting more like a normal dog they're gonna send you back to the pound." Sesshoumaru stated in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
Inuyasha contemplated this for a moment before running (on all fours)  
  
back to his room. Sesshoumaru watched as the door to his room thudded closed before turning to go to the family room. 'That should occupy the little flea for awhile.'  
  
* * *  
  
In his room Inuyasha was rummaging through his toy chest. He pulled out an old and damaged toy dog. He smiled half-heartedly before tearing off the collar. He opened his window and clambered outside into the yard, completely unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru.  
  
* *  
  
Awhile later Sesshoumaru became aware of a loud commotion outside.a barking and a hissing. He walked outside to see a cat about ten feet up a small  
  
tree, hissing and ruffled. At the bottom of the tree stood Inuyasha. He had his hands on the tree, jumping up and barking, a collar and leash about his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the odd spectacle, not in the least bit surprised at his brothers' behavior.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think you should leave the cat alone before i-" Sesshoumaru  
  
started.  
  
Inuyasha turned at lunged at Sesshoumaru, jerked to a stop because of the leash he had put on himself earlier. "Bark!! Bark bark!! Barkbarkbarkbarkbarkbarkbark!!!" the young hanyou howled.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked back inside.  
  
Less than a minute later he heard a loud shriek and a yelp as Inuyasha  
  
came running into the house, scratches covering his face.  
  
He looked at Sesshoumaru, who looked back at him exasperated.  
  
"Bark." Inuyasha squawked, retreating back outside.  
  
As the door closed Sesshoumaru shook his head and laughed. (A/N: No. I don't think it's an evil laugh.)  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost midnight when Sesshoumaru began to worry about Inuyasha. 'If something happens to him, then something is going to happen to me.' He decided.  
  
A howl abruptly rent the air. Sesshoumaru followed it outside where he saw a strange sight.  
  
Inuyasha was crouching on top of an old dog house, howling at the moon.  
  
"Arooooooo!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! You're going to wake the whole village and they're not going to be happy!! Get down from there!!" Sesshoumaru ranted.  
  
'Bark bark' was the reply he received, followed by another howl. By now Sesshoumaru could make out the annoyed voices of villagers Inuyasha had disturbed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop that!! You aren't really a dog!!" Sesshoumaru raved.  
  
Inuyasha immediatley stopped.  
  
"I'm not? But you said-"  
  
"I know what I said!! I was kidding! NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE!"  
  
Inuyasha looked crookedly at his older brother for a moment before looking up and howling again. Sesshoumaru, having had enough, rushed forward and lifted Inuyasha over his shoulder. Inuyasha squirmed and writhed, pummeling Sesshoumaru's back with  
  
small fists.  
  
In the safety of their locked home, Sesshoumaru put the now brooding Inuyasha down on his bed.  
  
Inuyasha scowled up at his brother "You lied."  
  
Inuyasha frowned for a moment before looking up. "You have to take me swimming tomorrow or I'll tell mom and dad!!!" he said triumphantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. "Fine. Now go to bed." he glowered.  
  
"I'm not tired. Do I have to go to bed?" Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru calmly stated. Inuyasha brightened a bit. "Really?" he  
  
questioned  
  
"Can I play?" he asked his older brother.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I draw?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ummm.... can I have a snack?"  
  
"Hmm... No."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, lowering his ears. "Well, can I breathe?" he asked  
  
sarcastically.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him levelly before replying "If I'm  
  
in a good mood."  
  
"Are you in a good mood?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha for a whole minute before shaking his  
  
head.  
  
"Now go to bed." he instructed.  
  
"Yes sir." Inuyasha sighed before clambering under  
  
the covers and quickly falling asleep.  
  
C/N: you have to admit that it was pretty funny to picture in your head.Inuyasha.acting like a dog.ha ha! Anyways, please give up something pretty via the funny little purple go button in the corner! And there are more chapters of this, but it is a work in progress, so I will be posting 1 a week to give shadow time to write! Thanks, and later days! 


	2. breakfast disasters and swimming poles

C/N: here it is! The next chappie of childish mistakes! From now on I think I'll post the new chapters on Saturday, just so you know. Please enjoy!  
  
The following morning Inuyasha climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. There he found a note from who else but Sesshoumaru. It read.  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
I went............. somewhere. Be back soon. Be sure to have breakfast as we'll go to the beach as soon as I get home.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Inuyasha set the note down and sighed. He decided he wanted eggs for breakfast.  
  
He commenced gathering all the ingredients.  
  
9:27 a.m.: Cracks eggs, shell and all, into a large bowl.  
  
9:29 a.m.: Adds half cup of milk to eggs and commences stirring energetically.  
  
9:32 a.m.: Experiments with how far eggs sail in accordance to how fast you stir.  
  
9:32. 3 a.m.: No eggs left in bowl. Adds two more with hardly any shells.  
  
9:34 a.m.: Adds firewood to oven and decides it will light faster if drowned in cooking oil.  
  
9:35 a.m.: Lights match. Nears it to oil soaked firewood.  
  
9:35.0001 a.m.: Kitchen is stove is engulfed in fames. Inuyasha smiles proudly.  
  
9:36 a.m.: Dumps eggs into frying pan and makes himself some odd looking scrambled eggs as he decided to add a little bit of cayenne pepper.  
  
9:37 a.m.: Inuyasha aristocratically walks to his room to eat.  
  
And so we see how, in ten minutes, Inuyasha is able to create a huge mess and  
  
almost burn the house down.  
  
And Sesshoumaru chooses this time to walk into the house.  
  
He walks past the kitchen, stopping and staring impassively at the huge mess. He walks into the kitchen and is able to clean and repair everything in less time than it took Inuyasha to muck it up. (A/N: I think he's had practice.)  
  
Sesshoumaru makes his way to Inuyasha's room and opens the door to find the hanyou sitting on his bed, gulping down a glass of water, tears in his  
  
eyes. There is an empty plate on the floor and Sesshoumaru is able to smell and see traces of cayenne pepper. (A/N: Cayenne pepper isn't that spicy, but what the hey. It's good on corn with sour cream!! That's called Mexican Corn!! Back to the story!)  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still want to go to the beach?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Inuyasha finished his water and nodded.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later we see Inuyasha about neck deep in the water. He strives to swim, but doesn't seem to be moving at all.  
  
On closer look we see he is tethered to a thick wooden pole in the water. He gives up and initiates swimming in circles around the pole. After the length of the rope is wrapped around the pole and threatening to choke him, he turned and  
  
swam around in circles in the other direction until he once again ran out of rope.  
  
Sesshoumaru was resting high in one of the ever present trees, keeping a steady eye on Inuyasha. The silver-haired hanyou somehow clambered atop the pole and shook himself off. He managed to slip out of the rope and swim back to shore. He approached the tree his brother was in, and climbed onto one of the lower branches.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I wanna do something else. The fish keep biting me and I don't feel right swimming around that pole...."  
  
"The rope and pole keep you from being washed away and eaten by the sharks. Well, what do you want to do?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "I wanna go fishing!!" he exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
C/N: great, wasn't it? But now for a little bit of bad news...i only have one more chapter of this story and shadow doesn't look like she is enthusiastic about writing the next one...DONTKILLME!!!......if you want her to continue, send her an email at einfoxie@juno.com and encourage her to continue! I've already tried, but she seems to have learned how to tune me out..sorry again, and please review! 


End file.
